


眼花缭乱

by roaringwind



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:32:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2783393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roaringwind/pseuds/roaringwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>傻白雷。设定：异次元性X 。被吸入异世界，必须X人与被X之后才能打破世界的控制。接699之后，手接上了，两人20+。肉不是那么柔情蜜意。<br/>前段佐X鸣，后段鸣X佐。我本人的倾向是鸣佐，斟酌再三还是认为前面的佐鸣必须有，不然表现不出想要的感觉。但其实互捅只是生理，不重要……orz<br/>H开头会有提示。</p>
            </blockquote>





	眼花缭乱

眼花缭乱

 

“佐助，我想我还是用那个术变成女的吧。”漩涡鸣人在和室中转来转去，两手鎚着腰，眼睛直直盯着地板，“这样你也容易接受。好。那就这样了。我要变了。”

他一边用快于常步五倍速的步伐继续转着圈，一边合拢双手做出了色诱术的寅式结印，“我要变了，你准备好没有佐助，我马上就要变了……”他全心全意地对地板说道。

佐助背倚隔扇，身体整个重心都靠在拉门上，实实在在将推门的余地堵个一干二净。“别变。”他沉声说。

“狗屁！”鸣人结印的手立马停了下来，一起停下的还有他的脚步，他仿佛已经变成了女性般极其娇俏地脚一跺，对佐助吼道，“我这不是为了你吗！啊？照顾你的感受！啊？不然我何必……”他说不下去。

“何必特意变成个女人方便我艹？”佐助忽然转过头来，直勾勾盯住他。

鸣人语塞。

他从来就搞不定和佐助的对话。比起对话，他俩更愿意痛快打一架。打架是交流。打架是碰撞。碰撞过招之间彼此思路展露无遗，传递心声的效率比之语言更为可靠。

但交流不应该是这种。这样的交流毫无意义。这整件事都毫无意义。

“你想怎么样……”鸣人声音里难得地带上了些许疲惫。

“不是我。”佐助皱眉，“而是把我们关在这的那个人，他想怎么样。”他的视线飘向一旁的座桌，这个时候并不是对视的好时机。

“那么，那个信封的通告里已经说得很清楚，”鸣人话里透出厌烦，“你上我，然后我上你，接着我们就可以出去了。”他咬牙吐出最后一个字。

“以目前搜集到的情报和试过的方法看，这是最后剩下的唯一途径。”佐助说道，语气出乎意料地平静，“但不保证结果。”

“所以我说啊，你想怎么办？你还有什么方法？什么想法？说出来，我们试一试！”鸣人连珠炮似的倒了出来。

佐助视线仍旧落在座桌上，那上面躺着一张被揉皱又被展平摊开的信纸，纸上是他们在这个封闭庭院世界里获得的唯一提示。“你不需要变成女人。”他最后说。

鸣人的脸色迅速地垮下去，就像刚才色诱术的余波顷刻间失效了一样。  
“我是为了你好。”他面无表情。

“不必要。”佐助斩钉截铁，眼神依旧没离开信纸，后背抵住门框。

“佐助……”鸣人严肃起来。

“为了我好？”佐助的声音听不出情绪起伏，“就这么跟你明说也无妨，你不需要变成女人我也可以硬的起来，这个你没必要担心。”

“佐助！”鸣人像受了极大刺激，手噌地握紧成拳，他举着拳头挥舞几下，生涯中第一次感到无法用言辞表述的窘迫。

“男人，”他焦躁地说，“男人性爱对象应该是女人。”说完这句话后他冷静下来，“是的，男人对着男人勃起……非常恶心。”他停下来，思考片刻，“我明白了，那个人想在精神上击溃我们，让我们变成自己讨厌的人……我才不会让他如愿。就算要做，我们也有方法应对。”他乐观起来，“你不需要把我想象成女人，我可以变成女的，你不用觉得我委屈，反正……”

“要我说多少遍？你不要变成女的，我也不会把你想象成女人。你别担心我射不出来。”那个字眼如针扎进耳朵里，刺得鸣人一个激灵。

“你想法不对，”他拧起眉头，像在战场上一样低下头沉思，好像将要打的是一场硬仗，“我还从不知道，你是这样想的。”院里的醒竹蓄水将满，砰咚一声敲上池面，清水便如一线银龙跃入水洼，在平静池面荡开圈圈涟漪。  
“你觉得上一个男人也无所谓。”鸣人掷地有声地说道，他的眼神变得锐利，躁动沉淀下来，让人想到四战前线上的勃勃英姿，分明是个少年，却又将意气风发和镇静沉着结合得那样好。

“你错了，鸣人。”佐助终于将视线落在他身上，“我对这种事的厌恶不会比你少。但如果，我只是说如果，到最后关头必须和你做这件事，我希望你不必做出自欺欺人的伪装。这是对你的尊重。同时也是尊重我。”他一字一顿地说。

“你也错了。”鸣人断然说，“关系的不是伪装，是原则。既然那个人想冲击我们的底线，那底线就必须坚如磐石。一丝一毫的动摇也不能有。我是不知道看两个大老爷们互奸有什么意思，”他高声说道，“那个不知在哪里偷窥着的变态，想利用我们，满足他恶心的窥淫欲，同时将我们的信念击垮。如果顺他的意，就中了他的圈套！”  
鸣人毫不避忌地和佐助眼神相交，他说服过许多人，他将自身的力量通过眼神传达出去。

“我们已经在他的圈套里。”佐助缓缓说，“这些话你三天前就对那人喊过，省省力气吧，现在这里只有水勉强能喝，你的能量也不是无限的。”

“所以，我才说底线的重要性。佐助。”鸣人眼里燃起蓝色的火焰，“我们不会任人摆布。”

“变成女人被我上，可以帮助保持你的底线么？”佐助爽快说，“那好，你变成女人，我们马上完事。不过，按信上说的你也得来一次，要我学一下你的色诱术吗？”

鸣人捏着拳头，他牙一咬眼一闭：“你不必。我做这个就好。”

“那可不行。”佐助打断道，“必须守住你的底线。要是我没记错，你的色诱术是这样结印——”

“停！”佐助结印的手立刻被握住了，“你别这样。”鸣人摇头，“献身这种事，我来做。你只要做自己。”

“不行。”佐助道，“为了保持底线，不是你说的吗？男人本该和女人上床，天经地义，男人和男人颠鸾倒凤有违常理，世所不容。”

“我……”鸣人仍然紧握着他的手，垂下头去，“男人和女人做，是应当的……所以，佐助，这件事哪怕……万一，泄露出去，你看上去也不会有任何罪过……最多不过对着美女擦枪走火……”他艰难得几乎说不下去，“但是……但是你……我不希望看见你痛苦……我不希望你被迫变成女人，还要被我……我……”

佐助叹气：“我是男的被你操，流传出去不是也被人耻笑？”

“是的……”鸣人颓然塌下来，“这就是那个人……他恶毒的阴谋……逼疯我们……”  
他松开握着佐助的手，垂落到身侧，那原本熊熊燃烧的锐气也像戳破了孔的皮球，偃旗息鼓。

“鸣人。”佐助把住他的肩膀，热量从手上传递过去，“你为什么要把这种道德拷问强加在自己身上？那个人，难道你想用道德标准来跟他谈判吗？绝对一败涂地。对付这样的家伙，我再知道不过。那个人要看，就让他看个够好了。”

“可是佐助……”鸣人攒拳。

“不用再说。还是你一定要跟女的才能硬？哦，对，关于你说的，上一个男人的事，”他清清嗓，“我虽然有所谓，但绝对不是问题。”他仰起头说道。

 

======================================================

 

大错特错。

他面前坐着佐助，正在宽衣解带。

床在和室一角，非常传统的制式，完全可以直接滚上去。

从壁柜里拿出来的润滑剂立在座桌上。

鸣人是今天——不，前天，才知道还有专门给男士使用的分类。

他深吸口气，又悠长地吐出来。“我来给你脱吧。”他站起身，走到佐助一臂之远的地方，弯腰坐下。

背挺得笔直，鸣人伸手握上佐助的浴衣绑带，“我可以的。”他严肃说道。

佐助有些不愉，“你可以什么？只是来一发而已，没必要这么视死如归，更没必要有太多肢体接触和前戏。我们——尤其是你，内心还是清白的。”

他极快地解开了浴衣带子，却并没有将衣服全部脱下，只是把前襟袒了开来，手伸进裤子里。

鸣人迅速移开了眼睛。

他将视线和思维交给了桌子上显然过于大支的润滑剂，那玩意长得有些像牙膏。

挤出来的东西八成也和牙膏差不多。

用途就微妙多了。

他们应该不得不用到这种东西。还有一样不得不用到，这里却特意没有提供的东西。

安全套。

这个世界的缔造者铁了心恶心两人到底，像那信上提示的，“一人一次，一次为施予者，一次为接受者，无保护措施，内射”。

那封信也让鸣人犯恶心。

这里的东西无一不恶心。

除了和他一样被困在这里的，活生生的佐助。

说起来，他是怎么被拉进这鬼地方的来着？

他正在办公室里写着文件，然后……然后就不记得了……他最后的记忆是文件翻到了某一面，接着他记忆一片空白，醒来便看见了佐助。佐助比他先被拉入，他将那封信指给鸣人，于是鸣人发现两人都被算计个彻底。

三天来，没有食物，没有任何线索，试遍了所有能想到的方法。

全无突破。

他愤怒至极。但有什么用？

那条路变成了剩下唯一的可能性。

他们必须做出选择。然而他绝不会莫名其妙地放弃，不管是他，还是佐助——

他的神志被佐助一声过重的呼吸拉回当下。他猛然明白了现在的状况。

“你还好吗？”话一出口他就后悔了，怎么会好。

“如你所见。”佐助倒是很有心情，嘴角似乎还牵动一下。他大概是想笑笑。真有他的。

鸣人看见他已经将短裤褪了下来，光着下半身，右手握在男人都有的那个东西上，做着一些鸣人从来没想过能看见佐助做的动作。情景十足诡异。

鸣人皱了眉。

“你行不行啊…”他盯着只有一半立起来，大体上兴致萎萎的东西说道，之后略感不妥，于是补充，“对着男人。”

“手淫我还不需要你来教。”佐助右手继续工作，左手撑在身侧的地上，他本盘腿而坐，这样一来姿势就变得非常的流氓。

“你这嘴……”鸣人气结，“也许有一天你也是要当老师教徒弟的，你知道吗？”

“我也不要你来教我礼节，吊车尾。”他懒洋洋说道。

“我还是来帮你吧我看。”鸣人放弃般抄过桌上的润滑剂，拧开来挤了一坨白色乳状物在手心，他两手搓一下，“好了，交给我。”

“别碰我。你去把自己准备好。”佐助诚心实意地说。

“别人搞和自己搞感觉不一样！”鸣人不管三七二十一先抓住了佐助要命的家伙，眼一阖，另一手也糊了上去。

“你！嘶——”润滑剂沁凉的乳液触到皮肤，刺激得佐助瑟缩一下。

“怎么了……”鸣人睁眼，他的双手正好环住了那个炽热东西的上半部分，佐助正对他怒目而视。

“手拿开，痛。”听声音相当的不痛快。

鸣人立马收了手。“太凉？”他瞧着自己的手。

佐助没说话，近年来他惜字如金的毛病已好了很多，但现在这种情况，他就是不愿置评。

那双手再次覆上他的挺立的时候，掌心和乳液都暖和得一塌糊涂。

“你……我说了，不需要帮这种忙，你先管好你自己。”

鸣人专心致志握住仍然只有一半勃起的男性象征，神情肃穆得仿佛正在进行某种封印之仪式。“不碍事，都到这地步了，你不需要什么都自己扛。”他说，“先让你准备好。手让一让，这牙膏涂不下去了。”

佐助认命地抽回手。“你是想让我一直软着。”

和话的内容不同，那家伙倒是一寸一寸昂了起来。

鸣人笑笑：“死鸭子嘴真硬，跟你说了别人来感觉不一样，这下应该很快就好。”他的手和佐助的私密之间只隔着一层温暖滑腻的乳液，鸣人仔仔细细地抚摩着，看着挺立在他手下完全站起来，变大。

“以前卡卡西老师让我们抢铃铛，说伙伴之间要互帮互助，团队合作，没想到现在，我们得这样合作……”鸣人顺着柱身抚弄上去。

“够了，鸣人。”佐助止住他的动作，喘息道。

 

 

 

=============================================================

佐鸣。

 

鸣人庄重脱下裤子，方方正正叠好放在一旁。他趴在床上摆好姿势。“来吧。”

与预想中的不同，没有粗大的家伙抵上那个难以启齿的地方，鸣人感觉到屁股上被一只手涂上了什么热乎乎的东西。

“你在干嘛……”他转过头。

“给你做准备。”佐助说。

鸣人脸瞬间红了。

“是爷们，是汉子，不需要做这种准备！”他梗着脖子说。

“不懂少胡说八道，”佐助细细把乳液涂在入口处，“男人才更需要准备。”他顿了顿，“我不想伤到你。”

“我什么人，你伤到我试试？”鸣人咽口口水，“你也把那玩意加热了？”他闭着眼睛说。

“学你的。”佐助供认不讳。

“唉……要来就快来。等久了你会软吧。”鸣人的声音闷闷地传来。

佐助涂完入口周边，又挖了一指润滑剂，伸到穴口里面去，缓缓扩张本不该用作这种用途的甬道。他小声地说：“不会。”

鸣人差点从趴姿跳了起来。“你的手！”他喊。

“安静，”佐助摁住他的背，“这是必要的准备，相信我。”

鸣人平静下来，他也觉得自己的反应有些过度，合着待会也有更……大的东西进来，他在敏感个什么劲？而且佐助在那里，安抚地拍着他的背，告诉他，安静。

他全身心地相信着佐助，在这个荒谬的世界之中，唯有童年挚友的话语能让他把握现实自我，抓住千钧一发的那根弦。

相比特意蓄起热力查克拉的手指，反而背上微凉的手让他感到更加温暖。

“我一直相信你。”鸣人说。

 

 

佐助握住鸣人腰侧：“我要进去了。”他低声说。

没等鸣人反应，他便将抵在入口的硬物挺身送进去。计划好的发展，意料之中的疼痛，艰涩而难以推进的分身，像进行一场苦修，然他们并非为了获得而忍受，只是为了结束而忍受，因此这痛苦变得愈发难耐而虚妄。

佐助又往前挤进去几分，“放松。”他咬牙。

“没事……”鸣人的头垂在双臂之间，他努力松弛着肌肉，“会好的，你动吧。”

其实这痛楚与忍者所受训练相比不值一提，可痛苦却好比坠入炽烈的铜柱地狱，从两人相连处熊熊燃烧到心房里。

佐助决定将行动交由本能，他向来由本能带领着，或走入地狱，或升入天堂。

他现在大概同时体验着这两种感觉。

宇智波的眼睛能够看破一切幻术，也能造出世间最逼真的梦境。但是他看不透这世界。

这个世界看起来如此正确又如此荒唐，如此严谨又如此可笑，如此天衣无缝又如此破漏百出。

他的眼前浮现出无数斑斓光点，旋转着，舞蹈着，踢踏出混乱节奏，仿佛在伏天里闭着眼睛对准日头，艳阳的热量与光彩透过眼脸传到视网膜。

缤纷色彩炫耀着太阳的力量和温暖，将梦幻纷纷引至逐日者脑海，大快朵颐。

他感到自己被和煦的阳光包裹，浑身充满汗涔涔的爽利与舒畅，潮水涌到脚边，他站立沙滩上，趾缝里盈满细沙，而他分辨得出每一粒沙子的形状。

他高潮了。

开始只有一小股，最后分为几波，颤抖着全数洒在了甬道里。

他不断往里挺进，似乎可以埋得更深，更深，直到太深。

 

佐助气息不稳，趴在鸣人背上。

眼前绚烂的视野逐渐变窄，消失在一片白色中，然后在这白色里慢慢显出世界的轮廓来。

狂热褪去，温暖犹存。他看到了鸣人的背。

顺着脊背往上去，是一个黄发凌乱的后脑勺，深深垂在两臂间，肩窝上布满细密汗珠。

不可抑制的愤怒和排山倒海的悲伤一齐席卷了他。

佐助伸出双手，环住身下人的腰，胸口压住了绷紧的脊背。

他将头埋进鸣人肩窝，声音几不可闻。

“抱歉。”他说。

然后他感觉额头上被极轻、极轻地点了一点。

“笨蛋……”鸣人呼气，“我才……不会那么容易被打垮……”

 

“……啊。”佐助回答。

 

======================================================================

鸣佐。

 

 

“你需要清理一下。”佐助拿柜子里的毛巾——在某些方面这里确实周到得要命——浸了热水，摊在手上，趋前去清理鸣人的下身。

鸣人一把将毛巾了抢下来，胡乱在身下擦拭道，“我自己来。我又不是玻璃做的，你我都是断过手的人，这点脏乱算什么，哪那么娇气。”

“嗯……”佐助任由手里的毛巾被夺过去，他又盘腿坐下，盯着鸣人。

“你从刚才就恍恍惚惚。”鸣人差点咬到舌头，“咳、冲击很大吧，稳住啊，我没事，真的，全手全脚，像是灌了次肠，医生你还是我哥们，我们也没有什么不好意思的你说是不是……”他自顾自地说着，太安静他受不了。

“嗯。”佐助再次用一个音节回应了他。

“听说古时候，在战场上，士兵们也会相互解决，所以，其实也没什么大不了，我想通了，等我们出去了内心还是——”

说到这里他忽然刹住，脸色变得又白又红。

他想起了信上严格的条件要求。

他们之所以还被困在这该死的地方，是因为还有条件没有满足。

他们必须互换一次。

这次鸣人充当施予者，而佐助则是接受者。

柜子里的毛巾有两条。润滑剂是大支的。

什么样的变态才能把恶心人的要素渗透到每一个细节里去？

那个人毫无疑问是个中高手。

鸣人把毛巾丢开，长叹一声。“来完成后面的内容吧，佐助。啊，不过要是你觉得累的话，我们就休息一会。”

“我精神得很。”佐助断然道，清明回归他的眼睛里。

“可是你刚……那啥过，需要休息一下恢复精力吧。没关系，忍者也是人，男人也是人。”鸣人说。

“我说不用，就不用。下面轮到你了，你刚才没射，现在应该硬得快点。”佐助把浴衣的腰带重新系上，这个屋子里不知为什么，总觉得有些冷。

鸣人脸上又挂不住。红着脸，他握住自己的分身，自暴自弃地撸动起来。

“看来你不仅想让我软，还想让自己也不举。”佐助尖锐地指出。

“我平常都是这样的。诶，你别看。”鸣人三两下挪着背过身。

经过若干分钟，鸣人仍旧维持着背对佐助的姿势。他的手虽然一直没停，但那东西就是没法重现雄风。

他并不热衷于欲望，但也有着青年人的躁动，在夜深人静的晚上，这样的事毫无难度。

可现在他就是……不行。

是的，不行。男人的耻辱。

已经快三分钟，一点立起来的预兆也无。

鸣人闭眼对自己说道，快……想想别的……想想……亲热天堂……对……

然后手上的动作就被迫停了下来。啊，佐助来了，他想道。

于是他睁开眼。

佐助的手正抓着他的手，“让我来。”他说。

“不。”鸣人干脆地拒绝。

“让我来。”佐助重复一遍，声音沉下去，“算是刚才的回报。”

他直视鸣人，眼睛深如雨潭之水。

鸣人心中一动，放开双手。

他的手垂到身侧，头也低下来，让他吃惊的是，佐助并没有握上疲软的分身，而是俯下身，将之含了进去。

鸣人的骶骨霎时收紧。

“你……”这个房子里发生的事总是让他坐立不安随时要跳起来，“你别这样……”他声音哑下去。

佐助把那话儿吐出来，刚才那东西在他嘴里跳动一下，有生命似的。

“我练剑手上有茧，太粗糙。而且看你似乎想要女人，男人的嘴和女人的嘴没什么区别。”他说。

“不行，不是的，我不能让你给我做这个，绝对不行……”鸣人两手撑地，要向后仰。

“闭嘴。闭上眼。”佐助伸舌舔过绵软分身。

鸣人没有闭眼。

他看着佐助。佐助的舌尖绕上毫无生气的肉欲之源，将它顶了起来，继而他的嘴唇覆上那里褶皱的皮肤，落下似有若无的细微吮吻。他的舌头也在口腔的掩护下拓展着聚集一处的表皮，细细舔过每一处缝隙，最后沿着柱身慢慢舔舐到头，经过极其难以形容的环顶一舐，他将整个头部纳入了嘴里。

舌头居然可以做出这样多淫靡的暗示。鸣人脑袋快炸裂开。他的呼吸不由自主地加重，舌头温软的刺激由下腹直传上去。

吮吸，舔弄。

他感到沉寂多时的分身仿佛变成了活物，皱褶展开来，柱身变大、发热，招摇地充盈着血液。

佐助努力将整个柱体吞下去，他的嘴唇箍着变粗的肉柱，颜色显出非正常的红。

然后他缓缓用力，继续向下移去。

“可以了！”鸣人一把捧住他的头，将他扯开，“可以了，我硬了。”他不敢看另外那人，手忙脚乱地想将他拉起身。

佐助顺从地任他拉起来，他的脸色红润，大概是由于刚才快噎住的缘故。他擦擦嘴，伸手够到那支润滑剂。

鸣人无声地看着他扭开盖子，挤了乳液在手上，又用指腹将白色浆体涂满自己的昂然。

整个过程充满机械的僵硬和斯巴达式的效率，让刚才的旖旎变得像个笑话。

他仍然硬着。呼吸有点重，是勃起的正常反应。

挺立全部被腻滑的浆液涂布，鸣人觉得自己已经准备好。于是他抬起眼，想对同伴说他箭在弦上，却看见佐助的手指沾了润滑剂，正在自己扩张那个羞耻的地方。

“佐……”他说不下去。

“保持住。”佐助忙中抽空对他说，“我也必须准备。你可别软。”

怎么会软。

那个手指——他尽量不去想是谁的手指——已经进去了一根，仔细扩展后，插入了第二根。

然后是第三根。

“好了。”佐助咬牙说。

鸣人逃也似的上了床。

“来吧，我们解决这个问题。”佐助随后爬上床，并未解开浴衣衣带，只是将袍下一掀，将背后展露给对方。

 

 

 

“你动快点……”佐助两手攒拳，“然后就会射了……”他以此刻能表现出来的最凶狠的语调说道。

“在努力了我……”鸣人尽力往里顶着，“我也想啊……就快了……你再坚持一会……”  
他控制腰部力量发力向前，佐助的后面——不敢相信他在想这个——很紧，阴茎往前推进得略为痛苦，但痛苦甜蜜地迷惑着植物神经，让被包裹的阳物继续变粗、变大。

“你到底……要不要射……”佐助回头问他，“我腿麻了……还不来……刺激不够吗……”

“不知道，我……我就是……”鸣人一边顶动一边揪着自己头发。

“明白了……我来……”佐助反手按住背后的人，身体向前，阴茎便啵地一声滑了出来。他转身面对鸣人，伸手压上黄发青年的胸膛，将他摁在床板上。

“你不用动……”佐助跨坐上去。他小心翼翼地放低腰部，再次用刚才的地方鞘住了鸣人硬挺。全新姿势的感觉让两人停顿一会。

“交给我……”佐助喘息。他的浴衣没有脱下，但理所当然，只是摇摇欲坠地挂在身上，鸣人的视线刚巧可以一览胸前的结实肌肉，他注意到有汗珠滑过皮肤。

像要燃尽自己一样，佐助抬起腰，阴茎也被颤巍巍地吐出来，露出狰狞的红色，接着便狠狠坐下去，放任庞然大物突入前所未有的深度。

他卖力地坐在鸣人下腹，起起伏伏，一次又一次地吞吐着，每次都是几乎全然释出，然后再次整根没入，直至根部。

他近乎癫狂地动着腰，巨大在那甬道的深处颠来搅去，刺激着柔软内壁，刮擦着常识与理智。

佐助毅然决然地挥霍着自己，他是一团炽热的本能，是天照红莲的火焰，焚尽一切，连自身也不留。

烈焰的欲望亦高扬而起，随着上下的动作敲击在自己腹上。

一下接着一下，同进出的律动一起，交织出沉沦合奏。

佐助的脖子向后仰去，他眼睛半闭起来，激烈肉体碰撞声中他吐出一声细小的喘息。

鸣人感觉自己的坚硬被急速绞紧，佐助动作凝滞，同时他的器物弹跳起来，迸发出一股白色激流。

液体溅到了腹部和下巴上，头发也沾到了一点，在黑色发间的白浊格外显眼。

“嗯……”佐助软着脚重新落坐在鸣人下腹上。

他的眼睛仍然半眯着。显示出这是一次畅快淋漓的高潮。

鸣人完全动不了。他眼前的画面难以置信，光怪陆离，让他目不暇接，他脑里快被塞爆了。

同时想要爆发的还有他的下腹，肿胀难耐，释放的念头在每个毛孔里叫嚣，硬得发疼。

但是他没有射。

为什么没有射？！

他不是圣人也没有练过什么奇怪的修习，他只是个人类，人类遇到特定刺激，做出相应反应，这样的刺激已然足够，太够了，为什么他还是射不出来！？

“还没射？”佐助回过神来，声音喑哑。

“对不起……”鸣人颤抖着说。

“你没事吧……”佐助沉默一会，轻声道，“实在出不来……就算了……”

“怎么可以功亏一篑！我能行！再试一试！”

鸣人撑起身，他身上的佐助反应却比以往慢，来不及调整姿势，两人从床上滚下去，一齐压在靠床边的隔扇门上。幸而床极低，不至于受伤。

佐助以一种奇怪的姿势凹在鸣人身下，背后是窗纸与木板结构的隔扇，鸣人的家伙还在他体内，而他短时间内射了两次，简直要将脑浆射出来，因此现在他使不上力气。这状况让人软弱。

鸣人却像不知疲倦般雷风厉行，他懊恼地、狠命地抽插进出：“快……快点就好了……对不起……”

佐助不由自主深吸口气，好像要潜入深水之底那样。

他抬手抚上鸣人后颈，将他拉近。

“没关系，”他贴着鸣人耳朵说道，“我不介意。”

“男人和男人……会恶心……讨厌……”鸣人喃喃说。

“我不恶心，也不讨厌。我喜欢你干我。”佐助含住他耳垂，“我喜欢你狠狠地干我，就像现在这样。”他伸出舌头细细舔上鸣人耳廓。

鸣人动作愈发激烈，院子里醒竹流水的计时声被门板的咯吱声盖过，时间也变得模糊。

他颤抖着：“可是……我怕……失去你……”

佐助展颜，手指插入柔软颈发中去，他吻上青年的眉心：“你不会失去我……但失去你，我会活不下去……”

时间的洪流重新涌动，逝水源源不断奔入大海之中。

鸣人一射如注。

他喘着气，封住了佐助的嘴唇。

 

 

============================================================

 

木叶集会。

这是一个明媚的傍晚，晚霞在空中扯出一片绯色的朦胧，空气中是干燥的、让人鼻端发痒的冬日气息。

“佐助，我想，我们得好好谈一谈。”

“上次的事？没什么好说。”

“不是……我说啊，我想了想，那个其实……也不是很恶心啦……”

“……”

“还有，上次你，嗯，是从哪里学来的？我真看不出来……”

“色诱术你不也是无师自通的？我走了。”

“色诱术和这个不一样！诶别走！教教我——”

他三两步赶上去。

 

 

END

 

附一则

 

和平的表象下，总是潜藏暗流。光与影，明与暗，相辅相生。

阴暗的洞穴里，已在伊邪那美里死过无数回的兜终于能够褪去往日窠臼，如获新生。虽已不是大蛇丸的部属，但两人还是搭伙一起研究，秘术钻研不曾落下。

“你送了什么去木叶和佐助那里？”大蛇丸嘶声道。

“一张动过手脚的纸。”

“少去招惹他们。”大蛇丸不满。

“放心，查不到我们。这个法术也安全无害，目的是让人放松，和伊邪那美什么的不能比。再说，那里发生的事只有他们自己知道。我只是试验一二。”兜笑眯眯地，“一个想法，不一定对。”

 

 

完

 

 

写了9k我也是有病……


End file.
